


A Day In The Life

by Strump



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Poly, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: Rose White's life changed when she joined the Avengers. Read about her life with Bucky and Steve as snapshots and oneshots!These were made with a one word prompt generator! :)





	1. Injury

“Rose, I’m in position. You’re a go.” Steve’s voice, the first thing she’d heard over the comms since they’d started the mission, spoke in her ear.

“Copy.” Rose mumbled, sneaking forward into the base.

“Got eyes in the sky. I’m covering the North East exit.” Clint reported. “Barnes has the southwest.” He added as an afterthought.

“Copy.” Steve spoke, the comms otherwise silent, as was normal for that team of people. Had Tony been there, he would have chattered nonstop, but this wasn’t a mission that needed the whole team. Rose scaled the building to one of the high windows, quickly cutting through the bulletproof glass and bars with one of Stark’s laser cutters.

“I’m in, Cap.” Rose whispered as she landed silently on the ground.

“Got no eyes on you. Be careful.” Steve warned.

“Yessir.” She mumbled, creeping through the unnervingly silent base. Steve felt his hands clench at his sides as he watched from the forest, pursing his lips. Rose was an invaluable member of his team, specializing in assassination and quiet kidnappings. But he didn’t like sending his girlfriend in blind. It was the dichotomy of being her captain, and also her boyfriend, and knew that Bucky felt the same way about it. But it had been discussed between the three of them at great length, Rose demanding that they treat her professionally when they were in the field.

“Movement in the southwest corner.” Barnes’ voice crackled over the comms. There were a few seconds before he spoke again. “Threat neutralized. No witnesses.” They all breathed a sigh of relief together.

Rose was the best at what she did, and she didn’t feel fear often. But something about this place unnerved her. She crept silently through the halls, following the route she had been poring over for days, until she came to the room. She tried the steel door, watching it swing open.

“Ah, Rose. I’ve been expecting you.” She halted at the voice.

“Shit. Get out of there Rose. It’s a trap!” Clint hissed in her ear.

“Come on in. I know what you’re here for.” Against her better judgement, Rose stepped into the room, eyeing the door. As expected, it slammed shut behind her, the locks clicking into place.

“What the fuck are you doing, Rose?” Bucky growled in her ear. But Rose knew the mission came first, before even her life. If she could get what she needed, what did it matter if she made it out alive?

“This is what you’re looking for, right?” The doctor held up a small thumb drive and smiled. She eyed his sharp smile and curled her lip. “There’s no reason to be so hostile.” The doctor scoffed. “Here, take it.” He stretched it towards her. She took a hesitant step forward, tensing as he passed the thumb drive to her. “How does coffee sound?” He turned, pouring her a cup of coffee into a tin mug. She watched him carefully, face blank, though she was mapping out all reasonable escape routes. There was a high up window on the wall to her left that was most likely her best bet. “Oh, hold on.” The doctor reached over a flipped a switch. There was a buzzing in her comm before it went silent.

“Rose? Rose! Shit, they’ve got blockers in there.” Steve snapped, closing his eyes.

“I’ve got eyes.” Bucky replied, peering through his scope into the window of the room. He jolted when the doctor turned, seemed to make eye contact with him, before the room was plunged into darkness. “Disregard. The power’s off. FUCK.” He cursed loudly, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” The doctor assured in the darkened room, Rose’s eyes adjusting immediately. “I just want to talk.”

“I don’t need to talk to you.” Rose snapped harshly. “If you don’t let me go I’ll have no choice but to kill you.” She saw his lip curl and winced as he reached out, backhanding her harshly.

“Don’t be so rude.” The man hissed. “I swear, nobody has any manners these days.” He lamented, taking a sip of his coffee. Rose pursed her lips, tucking the thumb drive into one of the pockets on her tac suit, and lashed out. The scalding coffee landed on the doctor’s face, causing him to scream. He stumbled in the darkness, falling back against his desk. Rose jumped towards him, one arm wrapping around his neck and the other pinning his arms behind his back.

“And I’m not here for a thumb drive.” The man choked, coughing, before he slumped over in her arms, unconscious. The girl hauled the man over her shoulders and rushed towards the door, struggling with the locks. It was supposed to have been a quiet mission, but she needed to leave soon. His scream had most likely alerted the soldiers in the base. Caution damned, she tossed one of Tony’s mini explosives on the door and ducked behind the desk as it blew off of its hinges.

“What the fuck did she do?!” Clint shouted as the soldiers swarmed around the base, yelling. Bucky was easily picking them off, rage making his shots cold and calculating.

“Hey.” Steve snapped in a warning tone as he launched his shield at another soldier.

“Got eyes on Rose. She’s got the doctor. I’m on my way to rendezvous point.” Bucky snapped.

“On your six.” Steve replied, making his way through the throngs of soldiers with Clint above him. The three of them hurried through the forest, picking off the few soldiers that had followed them, until they reached the Quinjet four miles away.

Rose was slumped against the jet, hand pressed against her side. Bucky reached her first in swift loping strides.

“I’m hit, B.” She coughed, looking up at him. Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on the blood soaking her tac suit.

“Fuck. What the fuck were you thinking?!” He exploded, causing Clint to halt as he was opening the cargo door of the jet. He’d never heard Barnes so angry.

“I was doing my mission!” Rose snapped in response.

“Guys! Let’s get moving.” Steve commanded, halting both of them. Rose allowed the blond to take the doctor and Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulders, helping her to the jet. Clint took off and they were soon rushing away from the base.

“That was so fucking stupid.” Bucky chided as he stripped her tac gear off, leaving her in a white tank top and a pair of spanx.

“Like you’ve never done anything stupid, metal man.” Rose coughed in response dryly. “I was doing my mission, Buck.”

“The mission is never more important than your life. _Never_.” Bucky hissed as he pressed a towel to her side to staunch the bleeding. Rose opened her mouth to respond, but saw the fear, barely perceptible in his eyes. The fire left her, and she sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” She whispered. Bucky pursed his lips, but didn’t respond, instead focusing on the worrying amount of blood coming from the wound.

“How is she?” Steve asked, leaning over Bucky’s shoulder.

“She’ll live.” Bucky replied. “It was just a graze, thankfully. Won’t even need stitches. I’m just worried about the amount of blood she’s losing.” He continued, speaking as if she wasn’t there.

“I’m right here.” Rose snapped, instantly regretting it when Steve frowned. “Sorry.” She muttered, wincing as Bucky harshly swiped the wound with a sterile alcohol pad and neatly taped a piece of gauze over the wound.

“That was seriously dumb, Rose.” Steve muttered, glaring into her eyes. “What if something had happened? What if you hadn’t made it out?” He demanded. Rose shrugged nonchalantly.

“Then I would be dead.” She replied flatly, turning to Steve. “This is my job, Steve. Whether you like it or not. You think I don’t get worried about you guys too? But I restrain it because this is what we do.” She hissed.

“Coming up on the compound.” Clint called, interrupting the argument. Steve gave her a look, knowing they would revisit the conversation in a more private setting, before striding to the still unconscious doctor.

Rose was only in medical for about an hour before she left, a spring in her step, and stepped into the elevator. Friday took her to her floor, and she stepped into a surprisingly empty living room.

“Steve? Buck?” She called through their shared quarters, padding curiously into the empty living room. The quarters remained silent. “Huh.” Rose shrugged to herself and flopped onto the couch, turning on Netflix.

She started to become worried when the clock struck midnight and her boys still hadn’t returned to her.

“Friday, where are Steve and Bucky?” She asked, interrupting the soft sounds of Supernatural.

“Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are staying in another quarter tonight.” Friday replied. Rose closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

“I see then.” She murmured. It was rare that they did that, but it wasn’t the first time. Sometimes, they needed some space from her, but sometimes it was to punish her. This occasion was most likely the latter. It was a sadistic form of punishment, one that was meant to hurt. They knew she hated to be alone, and they knew she hated even more when they were upset with her. It wasn’t ideal for any of them, Steve and Bucky hated doing it to her, but it was also the quickest way to communicate to her that they weren’t happy with how she’d behaved.

Rose curled into their large bed alone that night, yanking pillows around her until she was caged in, and pulled the sheets over her head. She barely slept that night, a combination of pain from her wound and pain from the alienation she was experiencing. They hadn’t done it in a while, and she’d forgotten how much it pained her. The sun rose with only a few hours of sleep under Rose’s eyes. She strode into the kitchen grumpily and loudly started the coffee machine before aggressively pouring herself a box of cereal. The elevator opened and her super-soldiers strode in looking far more rested than she.

“Good morning, doll.” Bucky spoke, the soft lilt to his voice evidence of his forgiveness and simultaneous apology. Normally, Rose would jump to her feet and hug them, beg them for forgiveness. This morning, she was just pissed. She turned away from them and took a drink of her black coffee.

“Come on, sweetheart. You know we don’t like it either. We’re sorry.” Steve apologized, frowning at Bucky. Normally, she wouldn’t react this way.

“Whatever.” Rose muttered, staring down at her phone in boredom.

“Rosie, baby.” Bucky pleaded.

“Don’t,” She hissed, turning sharply to them, “call me that.” With that, she stood from the table, breakfast and coffee forgotten, and stormed into their room. Steve and Bucky winced at the slamming door.

“Do you think this is still about yesterday’s argument?” Steve asked worriedly. She’d never remained angry at them for long.

“Maybe.” Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Rose stood under the spray of the hot shower with fists clenched. She was pissed at them. She had _needed_ them last night, after a mission that had actually scared the shit out of her, and they hadn’t been there.

She let out a scream and turned, unleashing her fury on the tile wall of the shower. The tile cracked under the pressure and she winced as her knuckles cracked and started to bleed.

“Rose?” There was a knock at the bathroom door before it opened. She saw Steve and Bucky’s outlines outside of the curtain. “Talk to us, baby. Tell us what we did wrong?” Steve begged. Rose pursed her lips and dropped her eyes as the curtain opened a bit to reveal her boys in the steamy bathroom.

“We need to change your dressing.” Bucky interrupted, staring at the still worryingly red gauze. Rose shut the shower off and climbed out, sitting on a towel on the toilet and allowing Bucky to peel the dressing off with steady hands. “This shouldn’t still be bleeding.” Bucky muttered, eyebrows wrinkling in concern. “I think you should go back to medical, doll.” It was more of a command than a suggestion. She didn’t respond, staring down at the slippery white tile below her feet.

“Come on then. Get dressed, we’ll take you.” Steve sighed. She stood, brushing past him, and pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt that was Steve’s. The men were waiting for her by the elevator with tentative smiles on their faces. She shoved past them into the elevator and stared out of the windows, not acknowledging them.

“Baby, please talk to us.” Bucky begged. “Just…communicate.” She spun, teeth bared.

“Oh, like you did last night?” She demanded, making them wince. “What the fuck is up with that? I was fucking terrified yesterday and you just left me alone all fucking night.” She accused.

“Rose…” Steve started but she wasn’t done.

“All you did was fucking yell at me and then disappear. I was so fucking scared.” Her chest heaving, she realized she’d stepped close to them, a finger jabbed into Steve’s chest, and tears streaming down her cheeks. The two of them looked taken aback, eyes wide and shocked. “You…you…” Rose suddenly started to feel dizzy, blinking quickly as Steve swirled in front of her.

“You look really pale, baby.” Bucky stepped forward as she stumbled, catching her in sure arms. “Hey hey.” He soothed, frowning as she slumped in his arms. “Rose…Rose!” He shook her, but her head lolled listlessly. He heaved her into his arms and spun, nearly sprinting as the elevator arrived on the med bay floor.

“I don’t know why it isn’t healing.” Dr. Emma Wolfe frowned over the unconscious girl. “Rose’s medical records are top secret, but I’m sure Tony would send them to me. Friday?” She called.

“The boss sent them to your email.” Friday answered immediately. After a few tense seconds of Emma scrolling through the records, she let out a sharp gasp and stepped back.

“Shit.” She whispered. “She has von Willebrand disease and she’s not on meds for it. Fuck!” The doctor spun and rushed towards a few cabinets, digging through them until she found a syringe of something. She hurried back to the bed with sure steps and quickly injected the contents into Rose’s IV.

“What was that?” Bucky asked suspiciously.

“It’s a blood thickener. Did either of you know that Rose has a blood disorder?” She turned to the two men questioningly and maybe a bit accusingly.

“She never said anything about it, no.” Steve shook his head, eyes wide. “Will she be okay?” He asked, staring at his pale girlfriend.

“Her blood should start to clot with what I gave her, but she needs to be on daily medication for this.” Dr. Wolfe replied. “The prescription should be in your quarters when she wakes up. You have to make sure she takes it every day, or this will happen again.” Dr. Wolfe explained.

“Okay.” Bucky nodded hurriedly.

They sat beside Rose’s bedside for hours until a groan broke the air and her eyes fluttered open. Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and squeezed her hand.

“Hi doll. How are you feeling?” He asked softly, leaning forward. She glanced at him, lips still pursed.

“When were you going to tell us about your blood disorder?” Steve accused loudly. Rose flinched back into the pillows and Bucky turned a sharp glare to his boyfriend. “No, Buck. This is a big thing that she kept from us. You could have bled out and died and we wouldn’t have even known why! Do you understand?” He roared.

“I didn’t want to be another fucking pity case okay?” Rose snapped angrily. “I’m not a basket case and I won’t act like one. You guys already worry too much about me, that’s just another thing that will worry you.” She mumbled. Steve let out a nearly hysterical laugh.

“You didn’t want to worry us? How’d that fucking work out for you?” He snapped before spinning and storming from the bay. Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“You know how he is, baby.” Bucky whispered softly. “He just needs some time to calm down.” He assured. Rose nodded. “I’m really sorry we left you all alone last night, baby doll.” He shook his head guiltily. “It was the wrong way to handle things.” He admitted. Rose sighed.

“It’s not okay,” Bucky shrunk, “But you’re forgiven. I’m sorry I acted pettily.” She apologized.

“It’s not okay, but you’re forgiven.” Bucky echoed her words with a wry smile.

“Ready to blow this joint?” Rose joked. Bucky nodded and helped her to her feet. She allowed him to escort her out, saying a quick thank you to Dr. Wolfe, before they made it to the elevator. When they entered their quarters, Steve was in the gym. She could hear his grunts from the living room. Frowning, she started to make her way towards the sounds, but Bucky’s hand on her shoulder halted her. She turned and he shook his head slowly with a knowing expression. Rose sighed miserably and nodded, laying on the couch, the silent conversation done. Bucky sat next to her, smiling when she crawled towards him and pillowed her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, some strands snagging between his metal plates. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her and snuggled closer to him.

A few hours of watching over Rose, Bucky finally heard his lover exit the gym. He pressed a finger to his lips as Steve appeared from the hallway, sweaty and red, but looking far calmer than he had. The blond gave him a smile and nodded, carefully sitting beside his boyfriend. Rose mumbled at the movement, eyes squinting open. She caught Steve’s eyes and gave him a sleepy, sweet smile before reaching out to him. He caught her hand, squeezing it softly.

“I love you guys.” Rose mumbled sleepily.

“I love you two.” Bucky returned, smiling as Steve leaned over to kiss him softly.

“I love you two more than anything.” He whispered in response, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Rose’s head. She smiled contentedly and allowed her eyes to slide shut again.


	2. Nightmares

Bucky had nightmares. They all knew it. Even Steve occasionally woke in a cold sweat and had to be cuddled back to sleep. But Rose had never once shown signs. She was their rock when their memories became too much, dragged them to the pits of hell. It was after a mission, when a piece of Rose’s terrible past had reared its ugly head, that she had her first nightmare since she’d moved in with Steve and Bucky. Unlike the two of them, she didn’t awake screaming, or attacking either of them as was usual in Bucky’s case.

Her eyes flashed open, her body dangerously still despite the minute trembling in her hands. She carefully extricated herself from their arms and slipped from the bed, moving from the room and softly shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the gym, not caring that she was only wearing a pair of Steve’s boxers, and leaned heavily against the reinforced punching bags. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Marcus, of watching him fizzle and die under her hands. With a grunt, she stepped back and swung at the bag.

The more she hit, the more she remembered. She remembered Ava begging her for mercy, remembered crushing the life out of her little brother with no control. Hydra had made her do some fucked up shit when she’d been with them, and no matter how hard she tried to get over it, she never really could.

There was a voice over the buzzing in her ears, a pair of arms pulling her away from the back, blood dripping to the ground. “Babybabybaby stop!” She spun and lashed out, landing a harsh punch to Bucky’s jaw. He stumbled back, more startled than hurt, and put a hand to his cheek where she’d struck him. Her blood had streaked his cheek in a morbid tattoo, and she let a hysterical laugh crack from her chest.

“Rosie.” Steve’s voice was calm as he stepped around Bucky and slowly reached out to her. “Baby girl, stop. Calm down.” He’d gone through this enough times with Bucky. Her eyes dropped to the mat and she let out a shaky breath, reaching up to rub away tears with the back of her hand and smearing blood across her own cheek.

“Can we touch you, Rose?” Bucky asked, stepping so he was shoulder to shoulder with Steve. Rose glanced at the two of them and thought of the bugs crawling under her skin, before shaking her head. “Okay. That’s okay, but you’ve got to stop.” Bucky agreed.

“I’m not okay.” Rose’s voice trembled from her chest thinly. Bucky didn’t allow his calming face to change, though he wanted to frown.

“That’s okay, too. Can you talk to us about it?” Steve asked, glancing at the bloody punching bag behind her and pressing his nausea down.

“I don’t…I don’t think I can.” She admitted softly.

“Why?” Bucky asked, no accusation to his voice. A mere request for an explanation.

“It’s bad.” She replied, worrying her lower lip. “The things I’ve done.” Bucky smiled wryly.

“Any worse than the Winter Soldier?” He asked rhetorically. That earned a huff of laughter from Rose’s nose, though she didn’t smile.

“They made me kill them all. My family.” She blurted, looking down. She didn’t want to see the hatred in her eyes. It was silent for a few moments before someone expelled a heavy breath. _Steve_.

“That’s not you’re fault, doll.” Bucky replied evenly. “None of that was your fault.” He shook his head, though she wasn’t looking.

“I liked it.” She whispered, voice cracking, and squeezed her hands into fists. More blood spurted from her bruised knuckles, the pain grounding her. “They made me kill them and I was _happy_.” The admission left them all in tense silence. She looked up, unable to bear it any longer. “Does that make me a monster?”

“No.” Steve denied immediately, shaking his head. “It makes you _human_. You weren’t in control, Rose.” He assured. “They shut down every single part of you except for that part. It doesn’t mean you’re a monster, it just means they devolved you to your baser instincts. They took away your right to choose, and they made you forget your mercy. That isn’t your fault.” Steve stated wisely.

“I couldn’t remember them. I didn’t know who they were. It was just another mission, but when I got back…I remembered, and they had to wipe me again.” She admitted shakily. “And regardless whether I was under their control, I’ll still never be able to get around the fact that I killed them, the people who loved me the most. It’s my hand their blood is on.” She finished.

“It is.” Bucky nodded resolutely. “But it doesn’t mean that you’re at fault. Your family loves you very much, and they forgive you. We love you very much.” Bucky capped his sentence with the admission. “The next time you feel like this, please just wake us up. Stop hurting yourself. It hurts us too.”

“Okay.” Rose whispered, lip trembling, before she launched herself at them. The two caught her, squishing her into a sandwich between them. She would still feel guilty about it, always, but at least Steve and Bucky didn’t hate her.


	3. Shivering

Shivering meant cold. Bucky hated the cold. Steve hated it too. How couldn’t you, when you’d spent as much time encased in ice as they did. The snow fell outside the small cabin, a safe house they’d had to retreat to when their last mission had gone sideways. Nat wasn’t sure how long they were going to be there. At least a week.

Bucky curled closer to Steve, frowning when the body between them wracked with a particular bad bout of shivers. There was a sniffle and a muffled cough punctuated by a groan.

“Baby.” Bucky whispered, brushing hair off of a sweaty forehead. “You’re burning up.” He admonished softly.

“I’m cold, Buck.” Rose whimpered, tugging the blankets tighter around them. “This furnace sucks ass.” She muttered, sniffling again. Fever bright eyes peered up at them from a cocoon of blankets.

“It’s like ninety degrees in here.” Steve rebutted. He’d shucked his shirt and pants hours ago and was sweating like he was in a sauna. The soldiers ran hot due to their increased metabolism, but even squished between them on a bed barely big enough and the wood furnace roaring not ten feet away, Rose couldn’t seem to get warm.

“Maybe a hot bath?” Bucky suggested worriedly.

“If she’s not warming up between us in this unbearable heat, I don’t know how a bath would help.” Steve snapped aggressively.

“Hey.” Buck stated in a low warning tone. Steve closed his eyes and sighed, pushing down his frustration.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized after a few moments of silence. Another shiver shook the squeaky bed. Bucky’s eyes wrinkled and he pressed his human hand back to Rose’s forehead.

“That’s cold!” She smacked his hand away, teeth chattering.

“Let’s try the bath.” Steve sighed, rolling from the bed. Rose whined at the loss of heat and burrowed closer to Bucky. He tightened the blankets around her and tucked her sweaty head under his chin. Steve drew the water, scalding hot, in the bathroom. “It’s ready.” He called from the adjoining room, sticking his head through the door.

“How about a nice, hot bath, baby?” Bucky whispered. Rose mumbled something and nodded. Bucky scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. The two soldiers efficiently shed her clothes, frowning at the sweat sheening her body, and helped lower her into the water. The girl relaxed, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

“Shouldn’t this be a cold bath, to get her temp down?” Steve asked after a moment. Bucky twisted his lips into a frown.

“It should, but I’m worried. She hasn’t stopped shivering since we got here.” Bucky replied. “If it gives her even a little reprieve, we’ll have her take a cold one a bit later.” He stated. Steve nodded in agreement before leaning forward to grab the shampoo. He wet his hands and squirted some the shampoo into them before massaging it into Rose’s hair. She relaxed under the gentle ministrations, peacefully blissing out. Before she knew it, she’d fallen asleep.

She awoke shivering. The furnace was still roaring, and the boys were pressed against her, but it was still so cold. She pressed her fingers into the crook of Steve’s neck and whimpered. His eyes shot open and he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

“Oh fuck!” He practically shouted, yanking his hand away. Bucky shot up, alert, eyes searching for danger. “Buck, she’s dangerously hot. We need a cold bath and we need it now.” He commanded. The assassin silently escaped the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

“Steve?” Rose asked blearily.

“Hey baby. Bucky’s drawing a cool bath. You’re burning up real bad, sweetheart.” Steve whispered, brushing sweat-soaked hair from her eyes.

“No cool bath.” She whined, burrowing close to him.

“I know you feel cold, baby. But, that’s because of the fever.” Steve assured. “You’ll feel better.” He promised, scooping her up when Bucky gave a shout. Much like they did earlier that evening, they shed her clothes and lowered her into the tepid water. As the cool water touched her skin, the girl cried out and weakly flailed at them. Bucky captured her hands, shushing her, and gently pushed her back into the water. Her teeth started chattering violently and Steve closed his eyes against the sound.

“You’ll be okay, baby doll.” Bucky assured, running his fingers softly through her hair. Even in the cool water, he could feel the heat radiating from her.

“There’s some fever suppressants in here.” Steve spoke in relief as he rifled through the bathroom cupboard, producing a small bottle of acetaminophen. He hurried to the kitchen, filling a cup with water, and came back. Rose took the pills and the water, downing them quickly even in her delirious state.

She stayed in the bath for about an hour, until her shivering dulled, and allowed the men to pull her from the water, dry her, and redress her. She was pliant in Bucky’s grip as he placed her on the bed and arranged himself at her back. Steve crawled in on her other side, and she drifted again.

The next time she awoke, it was to the absence of shivers. And an absence of bodies. She sat up, wrinkling her face in disgust at the feeling of the sweat sticking her clothes to her body, and stood up.

“Hey baby! You’re up!” Bucky sounded absolutely pleased as she slumped into the kitchen chair across from him. “How are you feeling?” He asked, taking in her skin. It was less red, and there was less sweat beading at her hair line.

“Like I got ran over by a truck.” She muttered, dropping her head to the table.

“Do you feel cold?” Steve asked softly, reaching out to put his hand on her cheek. She felt cooler to him.

“No.” She shook her head, glancing up at them. “I hate getting sick.” She lamented. Steve smiled softly. “Thanks…for taking care of me.” She thanked.

“You don’t have to thank us.” Bucky replied with a bright smile. “We just can’t stand to see you shivering.”


	4. High

Steve had never gotten high. He’d never participated in any kind of drug. Bucky, having been a lot more adventurous, and healthy, than Steve, had done a few of them before he’d left for war. Rose had admitted to them that before Hydra had taken her, when she’d still been in high school, she’d been an avid smoker.

Bucky and Steve had been gone on a mission when she’d caved and visited her dealer. Just enough to get her through the last few days of their expected timeline. She sat at their kitchen table, smoking her second joint, when the elevator opened. Steve and Bucky stepped in, still clad in their uniforms, bloody and dirty, and immediately halted. The filtering system in the tower was the best, there wasn’t even a smell. But Rose was no doubt high. She squealed, dropping her joint, and hurried towards them. 

“You’re back early!” She exclaimed, jumping into Bucky’s arms. He caught her, sniffing her hair. Steve frowned.

“You’re high.” He spoke sharply. Rose winced and stepped away, turning to him.

“I’m sorry.” She all but whispered, averting her eyes.

“You’re…high.” Steve spoke again, haltingly. Rose pursed her lips, her buzz fading minutely. “Do you always get high when we leave?” He asked, a little bit hurt. Her mouth opened in horror.

“No!” She exclaimed, waving her hands about. “No, not ever!” She assured.

“Not ever, except for this time.” Steve replied, lips falling into a flat line. Rose took another step back, blinking quickly.

“I just…it’s been a hard week.” She replied in a murmur. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes.

“I’m too tired for this right now.” He announced decidedly, brushing past her without even a kiss. Bucky and Rose watched him go before the girl turned to the assassin.

“He’s mad at me.” She sighed miserably. Bucky pursed his lips and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. He didn’t answer as he brushed past her to follow his lover. Rose turned to see the still-burning joint on the table, and suddenly felt sick. She swept the joint, and the few remaining buds, and hurried to the garbage chute. She dropped them, listening to the whir of the incinerator, and blinked tears from her eyes.

When she went to go to bed, the door was shut. The girl let a few tears slip down her cheeks. When the door was shut, it was a clear message. She wasn’t welcome in their room tonight. She turned towards her room, the one she hadn’t used since the first week she’d lived with them and entered it.

The bed was too big, too cold. She pressed her face into pillows that didn’t smell like her boys and cried herself to sleep.

Rose woke with a headache the next day. She always did, when she cried herself to sleep, which wasn’t a frequent occurrence in her life. She exited the room and shuffled to the kitchen. The boys’ door was still shut, but she could hear soft murmurs. Ignoring them, she went about making a large breakfast and brewing fresh coffee. She assumed it was the smell of bacon that roused them, the door opened and the two shuffled out in pajama pants and shirtless. Rose blushed. No matter how many times she’d seen them without their shirts, it still sent her heart racing.

“I made breakfast.” She offered, sliding two plates and two cups of coffee, made how they liked them, across the bar. The two sat on the stools and took their plates, eating ravenously as if they hadn’t eaten in days.

“This is my favorite part of coming home from a mission. When Rose makes us breakfast.” Bucky moaned, closing his eyes. Steve hummed.

“My favorite part is when we come into our girlfriend high off her ass.” Steve snapped. Rose flinched and looked down. She deserved that.

“Come on, Stevie. It was just some weed.” Bucky replied, reaching out to grip his lover’s shoulder.

“It’s illegal.” Steve commented, causing Bucky to snort loudly.

“Half of the things we do are illegal, pal.” He pointed out. “What’s really bothering you about this?” He questioned knowingly. “You never had any problem when I was doin’ these things in the 30’s.” Rose watched the interaction, lips pursed. Steve turned to look at her, fixing her with a disappointed glare.

“Why’d you do it?” He demanded. Rose inhaled sharply and looked away. She didn’t _want_ them to know. “Rose?” Steve pressed relentlessly.

“Why do I owe you an explanation?” She countered, gritting her teeth. “I felt like it.”

“You haven’t felt like it before.” Steve plowed on.

“You don’t owe us anything, doll. But we’d like to know.” Bucky interrupted, turning to Steve. “Reign it back a bit.” He warned. Steve frowned and averted his gaze in shame.

“I just wanted to!” She shouted, throwing her hands up.

“ _Why_?” Steve growled aggressively. Rose took a step back, eyes wide.

“Why does this bother you so much?” She asked in a shaky voice. Steve had never spoken to her like that. “Is it…do you not love me anymore?” Steve waited a beat too long and Rose’s heart plummeted to her toes. “Oh.” She murmured before rushing past them, slamming the door of her own room.

“Steve!” Bucky hissed, sending a slap at the man. Steve’s eyes widened in horror and he shook his head frantically.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” He exclaimed, reaching up to pull at his hair. “Shit!” He hissed. In this instant, Bucky decided not to snap at him in jest for his language.

“Come on, punk. Let’s fix this.” Bucky abandoned his breakfast and dragged Steve to Rose’s room. His heart broke at the muffled cries coming from inside. “Doll?” He knocked hesitantly on the door. “Can we come in?” He asked permission.

“Fine.” Rose’s wavering voice came. Bucky opened the door, shoving Steve in first and following after, closing the door behind them.

“Rose, that’s not what I meant. I love you so very much.” Steve whispered, frowning. “I just want to know what happened that you decided to smoke.” He stated. Rose emitted a whimper and she looked up.

“You still love me?” She asked shyly. Steve’s chin trembled and he clamored onto the bed, pulling her to him.

“I will never stop loving you.” He assured, fluttering a kiss to her forehead. She still smelled faintly of the drug. “What’s going on with you?” He murmured.

“My therapy session went bad.” She admitted in a choked voice. “And I had a nightmare. And then I couldn’t sleep so I thought the weed would make it better.” She admitted.

“Why did your session go badly?” Bucky asked, perching himself on her bed. She reached out for him and he joined their cuddle pile.

“I snapped at Sara. And then…I had an episode.” She muttered weakly. “I forgot where I was, who I was. I could have killed her.” She let out a shaky breath. “I missed my next appointment. I don’t think I can face her anymore.” She admitted. Bucky frowned.

“Sara’s used to it. She’s my therapist too, remember.” He reminded the girl. “I’ve had a lot of episodes with Sara.” He stated.

“But she was _scared_ , Bucky! I scared her!” Rose wailed. Bucky hushed her, running a hand down the side of her face.

“She’s okay.” He assured her. “What was the nightmare about?”

“Ava.” Rose replied in a short tone. “She just…she’s always there, you know? In my head.” Her twin had been haunting her since she’d watched the life leave her eyes.

“I get it.” Bucky nodded sagely. Steve murmured his agreement.

“It was just a bad week. And you guys were gone. And I wanted to be happy again.” Rose whispered. Bucky closed his eyes and pulled her close. “I’m sorry I upset you.” She glanced at Steve.

“You didn’t, baby.” Steve shook his head. “I love you. I just want you to be okay.”

“I love you too.” The words always sent a thrill through her. “I’ll be okay.


	5. Coffee

The first time they’d spoken, it had been over coffee. Rose had just arrived at the tower and was sitting in the common room, feeling out of her element, with a mug of coffee captured between trembling hands. She’d been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed when a body flopped into the seat across from her.

“Hey doll.” The voice made her start, looking up abruptly. James Barnes sat across from her, a lazy smile trailing across his face. Her heart slammed in her chest uproariously.

“H-hey.” She stammered, busying herself by taking a sip of her coffee.

“I’m Bucky. You’re Rose right, the new recruit?” He questioned, sipping on his own mug he’d brought over.

“That’s me.” She murmured, nodding.

“Hey, I read a little of your file.” She wanted to be offended but couldn’t. They had to know that they weren’t allowing a maniac on their team. “If you ever need to talk about any of it, you can come to me. I know a little bit about what that’s like.” He promised her. “Anyway, I gotta go. Sam’s gonna start whining if I don’t deliver him his coffee.” He seemed put out by the statement.

“Are you with him?” Rose blurted curiously, face turning bright red as she dropped her eyes to the cream-colored coffee. What a personal question to ask. Thankfully, Bucky didn’t seem offended by the question. He threw his head back and let out a smooth, gorgeous laugh.

“Oh no, sweetheart.” She blushed at the endearment. “I lost a bet to him. I have to deliver him his coffee for the next month.” He explained as he started to leave the kitchen, two mugs clasped in his hands. “I’m with Steve.” He called as he exited, making her choke on her coffee.


	6. Shoes

They were tired, beat up from the mission. Rose followed the team off of the jet, staying back. She’d only been with them for a while, and it was only her second mission. She was still trying to figure out how she fit into the already established team. They walked ahead of her, joking and laughing despite the exhaustion. They were in good spirits, the mission had gone well, and nothing had gone belly up. They were all returning healthy, just a bit tired. Rose trailed behind them, eyes trained on the ground, until she noted the footwear that Steve had donned. Her mouth dropped open, eyes nearly falling out of her head and she stopped abruptly. The captain continued walking, oblivious.

“Steve.” Rose’s voice carried to him, causing he and Bucky to halt. The two turned to see her pointing at Steve’s god-awful shoes. “Are you…those…” She stammered, staring at the bright blue, star-spangled crocs, complete with socks that disappeared under his workout pants. “WHAT ARE THOSE!”


End file.
